Don't You Ever
by MagicalGirl85
Summary: Lily finds James bleeding out on the street. Jily One Shot


"Stupefy!" Lily screeches at the man, presumed to be a Death Eater or agent of Voldemort. He falls to the ground with a muffled thump. She hurries immediately to the injured James a foot away.

"Are you okay?" She asks him shakily

"Fine" He smiles weakly

"No you're not, you're bleeding profusely!" She tries to stop the bleeding with a few Healing Charms. They don't work. "Of course, dark magic, that bastard." She mutters "I can't heal this" She sighs, meeting James's eyes "You can't Apparate, can you?" James takes a moment before shaking his head. "What is your mum's address?" He mumbles something unintelligible. "Say that again, I couldn't hear. Please James, quickly, you don't have much time! You're losing a lot of blood…" James's smile widens, trying to lighten her mood, show her he's okay, but it quickly turn into a wince. He gives her the address after that. "Agrippa that's far. Well, here goes nothing." Lily murmurs the address over and over, visualizing the words in her mind, squeezes her eyes shut and Apparates.

They land on the front step of a large house. It's elegantly decorated and surrounded by huge grounds.

"Merlin, your mom lives here alone?"

"The House Elves… keep her… company" James wheezes

"Shit, we better get you inside" Lily tries to pull him up, but can't. She keeps trying over and over, panic taking over her mind.

"Lily!" James commands with all the energy he can muster. "You can't… lift me… Levitate me… You're a… a witch… remember?" Lily flushes red and mumbles something that sounds like 'Right of course' and Levitates James to the front door. She pounds on the door.

"Mrs. Potter!" She yells "Your son is hurt! I need you to heal him! James needs you!" She's almost pleading with the wood. James is slowly starting to lose consciousness. "Dammit, no, James, stay with me! Shit, what did he do to you?!" James pries his eyes open at Lily's desperate tone. "Mrs. Potter!" She's crying now "Open this damn door!" Sobs rack her body as she pounds on the wood. Finally, the door opens; a greying woman stands on the other side in her bathrobe.

"James!" She gasps, acting at once; casting her own Levitation spell, rushing a despairing Lily inside, placing James on the closest couch and beginning to mutter healing spells. "What happened?" She demands once Lily has regained the ability to breathe.

"I – I don't know what spell he used – dark magic, I think. I came after he had already cursed James. I got rid of him and tried to heal James. Once I couldn't, I – I asked him your address and Apparated here." Lily chokes out, her watery eyes trained unwaveringly at James's face.

"When did he start to lose consciousness?" The older woman asks gently. She gives Lily a warm sort of look because of her obvious attachment to her son.

"When – when I was knocking on your door" The girl hiccups, trying to control her tears. Mrs. Potter nods and mutters a few more spells. The blood that was flowing steadily out of James stops and his wound closes. A thin pale green line marks where it was. Mrs. Potter cleans Lily's hands, and both of their clothes with a flick of her wand.

"He might not wake for a while" Lily nods, her eyes only for James. She brushes some of his messy locks from his face and readjusts his glasses.

"Thank you" The redhead whispers

"Thank _you_, for bringing him here. Do you have anyone you'd like me to contact?"

"Could you contact Dumbledore? Tell him what happened. Then, could you contact Sirius, Remus and Peter and do the same?" The older woman nods and places a kind hand on Lily's shoulder.

* * *

Lily sits by his bedside constantly, when he was moved to a bed, only leaving to shower. She eats at his bedside, if she does at all. She sleeps in the cushioned chair next to his bed most days.

She's the only one in the room when he wakes. She's fretting over him and hears a deep chuckle, which startles her.

"I'm fine, Lils" His voice is raspy from disuse. Lily hugs him fiercely. "Woah, calm down, love, I'm fine, you hear? Fine" James smiles into her hair

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She asks him tersely

"Thanks, love you too, dear. Could you hand me my glasses?" He responds sarcastically. She purses her lips and hands him his glasses.

"I told you not to go out alone, especially at that time of night! You're lucky I found you when I did!" She scolds him. James sighs, knowing she's right.

"I know, I'm sorry, Lily. I just – just needed some air. It had been a long night."

"Do you think I don't know that?" She snaps "I was there, James! But I didn't go storming out on my own! He could have killed you! Do you know what it would do to me if you died, James?" Lily looks up at her boyfriend, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Fuck Lily – I know I shouldn't have run out. I wouldn't have died though-" She cuts him off

"Yes you could've! You didn't see yourself! You were losing so much damn blood…"

"I'm sorry" He says heavily "I didn't think. I just walked out. I should have thought. But, it's okay, I'm okay, alright?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I don't think I could handle a second time." She sighs


End file.
